Abominable
by EnterradoR
Summary: Mikasa una vez ya comprobó hasta donde pueden llegar la maldad y la perversión humana. Sus padres murieron por ello. Ahora, meses más tarde, tendrá que enfrentar el infierno nuevamente...


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic en este fandom y desde ya advierto que este fic es para personas con criterio formado, pues puede resultar fuerte según las sensibilidades de cada quien. Yo no lo encuentro fuerte para nada, pero por si acaso doy el aviso ;) Hecha esta advertencia, espero que disfruten este fic ^^

* * *

 _Las peores pesadillas no se viven en los sueños, sino en la cruenta realidad..._

* * *

 _ **Abominable**_

* * *

Hacía pocos días la pequeña Mikasa había celebrado su primer cumpleaños desde que sus padres fallecieran. Por ello los Jaeger, su nueva familia, le habían organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños con mucho esmero, ansiando que le fuera maravillosa. Comieron pastel de frutas y disfrutaron juntos de un grandioso paseo por el parque principal de Shiganshina. Eren y sus padres, desde el primer minuto en que la acogieron, se habían portado en forma fenomenal con ella. Variados obsequios recibió en su día. Y Mikasa siempre les agradecería de todo corazón cada detalle.

Sin embargo, por más que su nueva familia se esforzara en acogerla con todo amor, siempre habría una sombra profunda latiendo en su corazón. Una que la acompañaría en forma insistente durante el resto de sus días. El recuerdo de sus padres asesinados nunca la dejaría...

Tantos momentos lindos extinguidos para siempre. Cuantos consejos borrados. Cuantas dulces caminatas eliminadas...

Hoy era uno de esos días en que se sentía sola en el mundo... sin más sostén que el de su propia tristeza...

Y era duro. Demasiado duro para una niña.

Los recuerdos de sus padres cruelmente asesinados frente a ella, volvían noche y día para atormentarla en forma de viles pesadillas. Pero por más contradictorio que pudiera parecer, no eran las pesadillas las que le provocaban el dolor más intenso: eran los sueños lindos. Aquellos en que volvía a disfrutar junto a sus padres, cuidándola, protegiéndola y amándola.

— _¡Te está quedando muy bonita! — la felicitó su padre al ver cuanto había avanzado en una blusa que estaba tejiendo gracias a los consejos de su madre._

— _Así es Mikasa, está muy bien hecha — sonrió su madre orgullosa._

La felicidad que vivió esos días en que los tres corazones todavía estaban enlazados, volvía en forma de sueños. Los días en que era feliz. Dichosa. Siendo hija. Siendo lo que debería ser una niña de su edad.

Todo tan real. Todo tan bello y hermoso...

Pero cuando la hora de despertar llegaba todo se esfumaba como cenizas golpeadas por el viento. Cuando abría los ojos, la dura y cruel realidad la golpeaba de lleno: sus padres no estaban allí con ella y nunca más podrían estarlo.

Sus padres habían muerto de la más atroz de las maneras...

El sueño de la felicidad se perdía de cuajo entre la realidad inevitable...

Después de una tragedia así, sueños tan reales no deberían existir. Porque al despertar lo único que obtienes es una tristeza inconsolable... un vacío que agrieta las fibras más íntimas del alma. Las muerde, las perfora, ¡las hace añicos! Creer que todo va bien, que eres feliz... y de súbito ver que todo lo que creías era sólo una ilusión...

Duele.

Su destino era ser vendida a un grupo de enfermos degenerados. Pero tal premisa fue abortada gracias a la valentía de un niño excepcional. Gracias a Eren logró sobrevivir al peor infierno de todos. Gracias a él lo había conseguido. Gracias a él había encontrado un nuevo sentido a su vida, ese sentido que tres abominables le habían arrebatado sin misericordia. Nunca podría estar lo suficientemente agradecida de Eren y los Jaeger.

Pero por más que su nueva familia intentase alegrarla y hacerla feliz, los tristes recuerdos volvían para enquistarse como un naciente tumor en su corazón. Y cuando eso sucedía necesitaba un tiempo a solas, como toda persona necesita de vez en cuando. No podía estar siempre dependiendo de su nueva familia. Debía sobrellevar, por sí misma, el inmenso peso de la mochila emocional que cargaba su alma.

Sobre esa excusa, se cimentó el camino para permanecer sola durante la tarde.

Decidida a vaciar los pensamientos densos y tristes que la mortificaban, fue a una plazoleta que se ubicaba en los límites orientales del distrito. Deseaba disfrutar de la naturaleza, de sus flores, mariposas y árboles. Entre los últimos, quienes más destacaban eran los robles, abetos y cerezos en flor. A sus pies, rosas y orquídeas los rodeaban como si de fieles hermanas menores se tratara.

Una vez cada semana acudía allí para hacerse más fuerte. Para contener las lágrimas que deseaban escapar a través de sus azabaches ojos. Este mundo era muy cruel y para afrontarlo se necesita fortaleza. Aunque tuviera que sacarla desde el rincón más profundo, sacaría la fuerza necesaria para poder vivir. Por ella y por Eren.

El astro rey comenzó a jaspear el cielo con sus cetrinos destellos anunciando que pronto se retiraría a dormir tras el horizonte. La luna, como ha hecho durante incontables eones, tomaría su lugar en el majestuoso trono sideral.

De improviso, la atención de su mirada es atrapada por unas cuantas hojas que eran arremolinadas por la intensidad de la brisa. Curiosamente, chocaban en el mismo punto y salían disparadas en direcciones opuestas. Era fácil deducir que el viento estaba sufriendo una dicotomía direccional. Su vestido fue agitado por aquella brisa intrusa y ella puso las manos en sus piernas para evitar que su falda carmesí se levantara.

Hacía más frío que los días anteriores. Eran los últimos días del estío y la proximidad del otoño se hacía notar cada vez más.

Perdida en la red de sus pensamientos, alguien la sorprende de súbito. El recién llegado era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos castaños oscuros y nariz pronunciada. Realizó un saludo con su mano e hizo una pregunta:

— ¿Te molesta si me siento?

— El asiento es público — dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia.

Ante la respuesta, el ignoto toma asiento en el banquillo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mikasa — dijo, inexpresiva. Su rostro permanecía ajeno y distante.

— ¿Qué hace una niña tan linda sola por estos lugares?

— Pienso — contestó en forma seca. Hablar con extraños no era algo que llamara su atención, por más simpáticos que fueran o simularan serlo.

El desconocido guardó silencio, como si buscara las palabras más convenientes con las cuales poder entablar una conversación. De cuando en cuando, miraba atentamente a ambos lados del camino. Parecía querer encontrar a alguien; o tal vez comprobar que nadie estuviera cerca.

— Te ves algo triste. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — ofreció en forma solícita, su voz adoptando un tono muy afable.

— No — lo miró de reojo y vio que su tez era pálida como la de ella. Luego enfocó su vista al frente nuevamente.

El hombre presionó un labio contra el otro y luego pasó su lengua por encima al sentirlos resecos. Unos segundos después volvió a mirar en todas direcciones. Después de no ver a nadie en las proximidades, comentó lo siguiente:

— ¿Sabes? eres una niña muy linda y no quiero que andes triste. En mi casa tengo cosas que a mí ya no me sirven, pues mi hija murió en un accidente. Tengo muchos peluches y muchos juguetes... si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y yo te los obsequio con mucho gusto.

Mikasa vació sus pulmones a través de un suspiro. Enseguida, observa al sujeto buscándole los ojos para leer sus intenciones, pues muchas veces había escuchado que ellos eran la ventana del alma. Tras examinarlos atentamente, permaneció impasible.

— Lamento lo de su hija — se limitó a contestar, aligerando un poco su tono cortante de antes. Ella sabía muy bien lo que significaba perder un ser querido...

— Se parecía mucho a ti — puntualizó a la vez que la miraba cuidadosamente, poniendo más atención a los detalles de su rostro —. Era tan linda como tú — agregó tras el escrutinio.

Mikasa no respondió el halago. Tomó la bufanda que tanto amaba y la alzó un poco más para que cubriera en mejor forma su cuello. El frío estaba aumentando, pues la noche ya había caído completamente y no deseaba pescar un desagradable resfrío.

Como no hubo respuesta, el hombre se acercó al farol que estaba a un lado del banquillo. Sacó lápiz y papel de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comienza a hacer un dibujo. No demoró mucho en hacer un retrato de Mikasa; y a pesar de las prisas con que lo realizó no había quedado nada mal. Se lo muestra a la niña esbozando una sonrisa, esperando su parecer.

Ella lo toma entre sus manos y lo observa cuidadosamente. Se sorprendió al verse reflejada en ese trozo de papel. Los trazos estaban bien definidos y las proporciones también. Con más tiempo disponible, el dibujo seguramente habría quedado incluso mejor.

— Dibuja bien, señor — comentó tras varios segundos.

— Gracias.

Mikasa trató de devolverle el dibujo, pero él renegó con sus manos. Al hacerlo, el lápiz resbaló de sus dedos hacia los zapatos de la pequeña. Se agacha a recogerlo y estando en esa posición lanza su mirada hacia arriba. Permanece en esa posición unos cuantos segundos y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Luego se yergue nuevamente.

— ¿Y qué dices de mi propuesta? ¿Quieres que te dé las cosas de mi hija?

Mikasa lo observó esbozando una mirada extraña. Y no sólo su mirada había adoptado ese cariz: también lo hizo su semblante. El viento, como si hubiera sido contagiado con su extrañeza, emitió un silbido prolongado que interrumpió el abrupto silencio que se había creado.

— ¿Dónde queda su casa? — preguntó finalmente, mostrando un brillo de ilusión que adornó sus cristalinos orbes.

Él sonrió al instante, muy complacido con la pregunta.

— En esa dirección — apuntó con el dedo de su mano derecha un punto distante —, en las laderas del bosque está mi hogar. No demoraremos mucho...

La niña guardó silencio. Parecía dudar la respuesta; dudar si debía acompañarlo o volver a casa de los Jaeger. Como el ambiente cayó enmudecido, el hombre no dudó en volver a hablar para intentar convencerla.

— Vamos, te aseguro que valdrá la pena. Aunque ya sea de noche no tienes que preocuparte porque yo te cuidaré muy bien...

Mikasa le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva, carente de emociones. La mirada que solía tener cuando Eren no estaba a su lado. Lo escrutó atentamente, pero el contraste que hacía con la luz del faro opacaron las facciones del ignoto. Sin ganas de pensarlo más, da su respuesta:

— Vamos entonces, mientras antes vayamos más temprano regresaré — se puso de pie, demostrando de esa forma que estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo.

— ¡Que bueno! — exclamó muy contento; una sonrisa demostró la verdad de su sentir— Estoy seguro que te gustaran mucho los juguetes de mi hija. Y sé que ella estaría feliz de que tú los tuvieras...

Mikasa curvó sus labios en algo que no merecía llamarse sonrisa. Lo cierto es que había intentado forjar una, sin conseguir el éxito en ello.

A velocidad regular, avanzaron uno al lado del otro. La diferencia de alturas se hizo patente: el desconocido le sacaba varios centímetros a Mikasa, quien sólo le llegaba a la altura de las caderas.

Lenguas de humo verdoso brotaron de la hojarasca que pisotearon atravesando la plaza. La luz de los faros poco a poco va desapareciendo a medida que se alejan de ellos. A cada paso, la oscuridad y su manto se acrecentaban más de la cuenta. La luna no lograba su misión de adueñarse de la noche e iluminarla, pues se encontraba en su fase menguante.

Transcurren los minutos en silencio; ninguno de los dos hace algún comentario. Un camino de tierra compacta adormece el sonido de sus pasos. En las orillas, matorrales de diversos tamaños formaban marañas inquietantes. El viento, de cuando en cuando, emitía silbidos que parecían susurros agónicos.

El hombre decide hacer un comentario para romper el hielo que se había formado entre sus bocas.

— Vas a ser una mujer muy linda cuando crezcas...

— Gracias.

— Mucho más linda de lo que puedas imaginar — insistió con el halago —. Tienes un cabello muy bonito y tus piernas también lo son...

Ella dio un suspiro que pareció de cansancio.

— Mi cabello no tiene nada especial. Y mis piernas son igual que las de cualquier niña — refutó lo dicho con seguridad.

El sujeto guardó silencio. Por un momento abrió sus labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego los cerró. Por su propia conveniencia, pareció conminar a su boca al silencio total.

El frío comenzó a incrementarse a tal nivel, que cada vez que hablaban el vaho que despedían sus bocas se volvía tan espeso como el humo de un cigarrillo.

— ¿Cuantos años tenía su hija? — indagó Mikasa, sorprendiéndolo.

Él parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces, asimilando la pregunta que no se esperaba.

— Doce años cuando murió.

— ¿En qué año nació?

— Nació... en... — el hombre guardó silencio durante algunos segundos — nació en el 833, sí, en ese año — respondió finalmente con tono vacilante. Algo que resultaba extraño, pues un padre debería acordarse de la fecha en que nació un hijo. Pero la demora en su respuesta pareció indicar que hizo un cálculo mental para obtener el año de nacimiento que correspondía...

— Ya veo; eso quiere decir que su hija murió en este año — dijo Mikasa, sin denotar emoción alguna. Su mirada siguió firme en el camino.

El hombre no dio respuesta verbal. En cambio, movió con su cabeza afirmativamente.

El trayecto parecía alargarse cada vez más. Habían avanzado bastante y llevaban un buen tiempo caminando, pero no se atisbaba casa alguna por ningún lado.

— Es un lugar solitario en donde vive, señor — comentó ella; su voz pareció vibrar un poco por una incipiente preocupación que comenzó a aquejarla.

— Bastante, pero por eso me gusta... es el lugar ideal... — musitó lo último usando un tono de voz particular. El ambiente, de alguna manera, se puso denso e inquietante tras sus últimas palabras.

— ¿Ideal por qué? — preguntó la pequeña, exhalando una mezcla de curiosidad e inquietud.

— Porque así nadie me molesta — aseveró—. Pero tranquila, ya falta poco...

Nuevo silencio de parte de ambos. Siguieron caminando; cada pisada prácticamente inaudible. De repente, el hombre se detuvo en un punto que no era parte del camino principal. Lo miró y de su bolsillo sacó un encendedor para iluminar mejor. Frotó su pulgar contra la rueda estriada que provocaba la ignición y la llama floreció. Hecho esto, se adentró entre unos matorrales de baja altura y le dijo a la niña:

— Por aquí acortaremos camino. Llegaremos más pronto...

— De acuerdo — asintió rápidamente, aunque su voz ya no esgrimía la tranquilidad de antes. Trazos de nerviosismo podían vislumbrarse en su semblante.

Con precaución y sin hacer ruido salvaron los obstáculos que se presentaban. Esquivaron rosales erizados, ramas de árboles caídas cuyos tallos corroía el musgo y también esponjosos hongos. Tras dejar atrás unos helechos, llegaron a un claro al borde de un arroyo que entonaba su inconfundible música.

El hombre dejó que Mikasa avanzara más que él, deteniéndose por detrás de ella.

— Por fin llegamos... — anunció con una voz siniestra que no se molestó en camuflar.

La menor no se volteó para verlo. En lugar de eso se sacó la bufanda que tanto apreciaba y la dejó encima del arbusto más cercano. El hombre no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, aunque le llamó la atención tal hecho.

— Pero aquí no hay ninguna casa... — dijo la pequeña, a la vez que desplazaba su mirada de derecha a izquierda.

Él, a sus espaldas, apagó el encendedor y sonrió en forma perversa.

— Nunca la hubo...

— No puede ser... — musitó Mikasa, trémula como una flor agitada por la brisa.

El hombre no se toma la molestia de seguir disimulando sus verdaderas intenciones: saca un puñal desde su bolsillo y lo esgrime en su diestra, apuntando a la pequeña.

— No opongas resistencia —amenazó entre dientes—, ya sabes lo que pasará ahora. La culpa es tuya por ser tan linda. Tú has provocado esto... — relamió sus labios cual vampiro sediento de sangre. Desde un principio había planeado la aberración asquerosa que deseaba acometer. Por ello su fingida amabilidad. Por ello había aprendido el noble arte de dibujar como una vil artimaña para engatusar niñas. Y por ello contaba lo de la supuesta hija muerta para atrapar víctimas en su siniestra red de perversión.

Mikasa retrocede unos pasos, completamente asustada. La vida no podía castigarla de esta manera, no dos veces. No podía ser tan cruel. No podía creer ni asimilar que hubiera tanta maldad en el mundo. Traga saliva y demuestra intenso temor a través de todos los poros. Falta poco para que entre en pánico; los infames recuerdos de tener que vivir otra tragedia consumieron completamente la raíz más profunda de su alma.

— No me mate por favor — suplica por su vida dando un par de pasos atrás. Todas sus facciones reflejaron absoluto terror y espanto.

— Si te portas bien quizás no te mate, sólo quiero gozarte... — presuroso, comienza a sacarse el cinturón con la mano libre del puñal, dispuesto a bajarse los pantalones.

Increíblemente, a pesar de la abominable situación a la que estaba siendo sometida, Mikasa abandona el miedo que estaba representando y esboza una media sonrisa. Como si todo el temor que demostró sólo hubiese sido una actuación hábilmente ejecutada...

Él frunce el ceño totalmente sorprendido con la reacción de la niña. Y en el preciso momento en que iba a aprisionarla entre sus manos y colocarle el cuchillo en el cuello, siente un dolor muy punzante que lo atravesó desde la espalda hacia al abdomen. Da un alarido inevitable de dolor mientras escupe profusa sangre por su boca. Su cuchillo cae al suelo inevitablemente. Mira hacia abajo buscando la causa de aquel dolor tan intenso y vio algo metálico, cubierto en su propia sangre, que asomaba por su vientre: parecía ser la punta de una lanza. El líquido vital comenzó a manar a borbotones por la herida abierta.

— ¿Qué...? — ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase, puesto que un nuevo vómito de sangre se lo impidió. Haciendo un esfuerzo mira hacia atrás, por encima del hombro, y entre la oscuridad logra ver a un niño de ojos furiosos como los de un demonio. Un niño que ni siquiera le llegaba a la cintura lo había atravesado...

— ¿Sabes por qué me quité la bufanda? — preguntó Mikasa a la vez que se acercaba para recoger el puñal que había caído al suelo. Él quita su atención del niño y dirige su faz al frente, mirándola con ojos incendiados en fulgurante angustia — A veces la sangre salpica más de la cuenta y no quiero que mi objeto más preciado se manche con la suciedad que recorre tus venas...

Entonces, el maldito depravado lo entendió todo con claridad terrorífica. Creyó que era él quien había puesto una trampa, pero había sido todo lo contrario. Creyó que iba a ser el victimario, pero resultó ser lo opuesto. Desde el principio todo había sido una trampa hacia él y su repugnante degeneración. Una trampa hábilmente formulada y ejecutada por dos mocosos que no parecían tener más de diez años... una trampa que quizás cuantas veces habían realizando antes...

— ¡Espera! ¡No me mates! — gritó el degenerado, sumiéndose en una vorágine de desesperación y cobardía. Cayendo de bruces por el dolor, suplica clemencia con todas sus fuerzas. La misma clemencia que él nunca tuvo con otros niños inocentes.

A sus espaldas, Eren, sin ninguna piedad, retuerce la lanza a través de sus entrañas y el hombre vomita vísceras a través de la herida abierta de su abdomen. Grita y se revuelve en espasmos por el atenazante dolor.

Demostrando extrema aversión a través de todas sus facciones, el futuro titán cambiante dicta su letal sentencia:

— Gente como tú, maldito abusador de niños, sólo merece un destino: la muerte.

La condena fue hecha con tanto odio, con tanta repugnancia, que el delincuente se inundó en terror al saber que su inevitable destino sería morir sin remedio.

— ¡No! ¡Espera, por favor! — suplicó por su vida, intentando mirar a Eren. Pero un segundo después, un movimiento en frente capta su completa atención. Se trataba de Mikasa, quien alza el puñal en forma amenazante. Aquella manera que, sin permitir dudas, anuncia un próximo apuñalamiento. El degenerado trata de hacer un último movimiento para poder escapar, pero a sus espaldas Eren apuñala nuevamente su torso con tanta fuerza que la punta de la lanza incluso se clava en el suelo.

Mikasa levanta la barbilla del sujeto y clava sus ojos acusatorios como el peor de los castigos.

— Por culpa de seres abominables como tú murieron mis padres...

— ¡No me mates por favor!

La súplica fue ahogada por un gorgoteo de sangre que comenzó a salir del pecho del violador de niños. Su propio puñal se dio un macabro festín con su sangre. El negro corazón que tuvo durante su vil existencia no tardaría en cesar de latir para siempre. El sujeto dio varios estertores agónicos, retorciéndose como el gusano que era. Finalmente sus ojos abiertos perdieron el don de la vida, inyectados en el horror más profundo. Murió como lo merecía alguien de su calaña.

Eren soltó la lanza, la cual siguió pegada al cadáver. Miró a su amiga.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el chico.

— Sí — fue la inmediata respuesta.

Eren caminó hacia la bufanda que reposaba en el arbusto que la contenía, la tomó entre sus manos y la acomodó alrededor del cuello de Mikasa con un tacto impropio de él. Luego ambos miraron con repulsión al occiso. Eren habló:

— Ahora muchos niños estarán a salvo de esta escoria abominable. Cuando la justicia no cumple con su trabajo, entonces no hay más opción que hacerla por mano propia.

— Quizás no es bueno lo que hacemos... pero definitivamente el mundo está mucho mejor sin tipejos como este... — concordó ella.

— ¿Vamos a casa? — preguntó Eren, más amable que de costumbre.

— Vamos — contestó con una mano aferrada a su bufanda, la cual cubrió la tenue sonrisa que esbozaron sus labios. Sin embargo, su objeto más preciado no escondió el resplandeciente brillo que nació en su mirada.

* * *

 _Fin de la transmisión_


End file.
